Allusions of Harvey
by EyerishEyes
Summary: Grissom and Sara work a scene with a twist and go on a date. GS, of course. Response to the Oct. 11th Unbound Challenge


_**Allusions of Harvey**_

_**by Eyerisheyes**_

**_Author: Eyerish Eyes_**

**_Rating: PG-13_**

**_Category: humor/romance_**

**_Spoilers: Fur and Loathing_**

**_Author's note: I don't own these characters, much to my chagrin. They belong to Atlantis Alliance, CBS, Les Moonves, etc. If only they knew what to do with them. Oh well, at least I know what to do with them....uhum, well not in this story. Lastly, I would like to thank my husband. He is always ready with an encouraging word and a smile when I need one. Thank you HunnyBun, I love you._**

"There's something you don't see every day," Grissom noted, gesturing towards the dead body in front of him.

"What?" Sara asked, smiling that broad, shining smile that Grissom loved to see. "I know you don't mean a dead body, because I for one see them every day. You know, I see dead people," she said in a stage whisper.

Grissom just narrowed his eyes, cocked his head and grinned.

God, he was sexy when he did that, she thought.

"Okay, I assume you mean the fact that our db is dressed as a giant purple bunny rabbit and wearing a pink leotard with matching fluffy pink tutu. At least I hope that's what you mean. You don't see stuff like this everyday, do you?" A tone of mischief could be heard in her voice. She enjoyed teasing him, making him turn just a little pink with embarassment. When he got that way, he looked like a little kid who had seen something he shouldn't have. Sexy, she thought. But, then again, she thought that he looked alluring elbow deep in a dead body or even when he was playing with his bugs. Needless to say, she had it bad for the man.

She was enticing when she teased him. He thanked the deities of choice that they had moved past that brief period in their relationship where he had been the proverbial horse's ass. Now, he could enjoy the camaraderie that they shared. Or as he secretly referred to it, the verbal foreplay. Sooner or later, they would move past the talking stage and he knew that he was ready for that. And he was sure that she was ready. They just needed to deal with a 350 pound purple bunny rabbit and an over zealous CSI probie.

Speaking of the probie........

Greg hurried in to the auditorium, tucking a wayward shirt tail into his pants. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, his hair sticking out every which way and one of his neon green high-topped sneakers trailing a shoelace. He walked up on the stage, looked at the body and said, "Hey, who killed the wascally wabbit?"

"Really bad Elmer Fudd, Greg." Grissom stated, groaning at the young labrat.

Greg looked down at the floor sheepishly. He tried too hard sometimes, Grissom thought.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, Greggo, I was thinking the same thing." Sara winked at him.

Greg looked at her with a look of idol worship and smiled. "Aw shucks, well you know what they say about great minds thinking alike?"

"And what would that be, Greggo?" Sara cooed.

"They look like us. Beautiful!" Greg winked and chuckled, making Sara giggle along with him.

"If you two are through flirting, we do have a 350 pound body in a rabbit costume and it's getting hot in here. So unless you both want to be processing human soup, I suggest we get busy," Grissom stated with a tinge of displeasure in his voice.

"Don't worry, Gris, I'll just take a shower with lemons," Sara said.

The thought of Sara and a shower, her body slick with water, washing her hair with lemons sent a shudder through Grissom's body. Tension was building up in his body and it wasn't because he was stressed. "Okay, can we just get busy, please?" He needed to end this suffering.

Greg looked like someone who had been sent to the principle's office and Sara just stood where she was at, her eyes twinkling. "Okay." And with that, Greg moved off to start photographing the scene.

Sara scooted over towards Grissom so she couldn't be overheard. "What's wrong, Buggers?" she asked, using one of her pet names for him. Ever since their first date, she had steadily come up with new ones, some making him laugh and others just making him go 'huh'.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to be flirting with him, especially over a dead body."

"Why? You're not jealous, are you?"

"No."

"Liar. Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't? And why not?"

"Nope, it doesn't because it's not you," she grinned and walked away to process the scene, just as Brass approached the duo.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Brass said, raising his eyebrow. "Not another Plushy and Furry? I didn't know they were in town."

Grissom looked from the departing backside of Sara and the approaching detective and just shook his head. Everyone seemed to be in a foolish type mood. He didn't blame them, though, given the circumstances. He sighed and said, "They're not. The convention isn't until next month."

"And you know this how?"

"I subscribe to their newsletter."

"Why am I not suprised?"

"Have we got a name for our vic, yet?" Grissom questioned, unphased by the sarcasm in Brass's voice.

"You mean other than Bugs?"

"Other than that? What is it with the case and everyone's mood?"

"Not everyday you see a giant purple bunny in a pink leotard. Unless it's Harvey. Speaking of which, that's the vic's name."

"Harvey?"

"You know the movie with Jimmy Stewart about the giant invisible rabbit? Harvey was the name of the rabbit."

"Harvey was a pooka that took the image of a rabbit. Our victim happens to be dressed as a rabbit. Difference."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, there is. What's Harvey's last name?"

Brass pulled out his ever present miniature spiral notebook and consulted it, "Victim's name isn't Harvey. It's Elwood Dodd. You know, Jimmy Stewart's character name. I would have figured you would know that one, you being the movie buff."

"I knew that, I've just been a little distracted."

Brass looked over to see Sara crouched down, busy photographing ligature marks in the neck of the deceased. Glancing back towards Grissom, "Yeah, crime scenes can be really distracting."

"I wouldn't continue along that line of thought, if I were you. You know that we keep it strictly professional while at work."

"I do. How is it going by the way?"

Brass and Grissom had been good friends for such a long time that Grissom didn't mind discussing his personal life. "It's going okay. Matter of fact, Sara asked me out this weekend. Seems she has tickets to a ballet."

"This case has more coincidences than a psychic knowing your name before you tell her. Seems old Elwood was a member of the Las Vegas All Male Heavyweight Ballet Society."

"There must be some sort of mistake. This guy weighs 300 or more pounds," Grissom said, incredously.

"No mistake. Seems even fat...excuse me, slightly overweight persons enjoy the ballet."

"Slightly overweight?" Grissom queried, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm trying to be nice about it. Anyway, Dodd was a member and it seems that he wasn't very well liked. He's the president and had recently made some none too well like executive decisions."

"Then we'll start with the society."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------GnS----------------------------------------------

Four days later, the case had been solved. An extensive review of the society's membership had shown that Bob Holden had been recently removed as treasurer due to suspected embellzement. All of the members that the team had interviewed had stated that Holden had threatened Dodd. And everyone had said that Holden was the kind that would make good on his threats.

Brass had brought Holden in and during the interview, he had confessed. He, the 400 pound donkey of the company, had lured Dodd onstage under the ruse of rehearsing a scene. When Dodd had arrived, he had hit the bunny over the head and then sat on him, compressing his chest and effectively asphyxiating Dodd.

"Strange days," Grissom reminisced, smiling, while he sat with Sara, waiting for the curtain to go up at the ballet.

"What are you smiling about? You either look like that cat that ate the canary or the Cheshire cat, I haven't decided which yet," Sara whispered to him, leaning over to speak in his ear.

The soft breeze that were her whispers tickled his ears. He enjoyed it. He turned to look at her. "Just thinking," he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief and suppressed sexual hunger.

"About what?" she growled, her voice husky with longing. She started kissing Grissom's ears.

Grissom shifted in his seat, his pants beginning to get slightly tight. Yup, they had moved beyond the platonic dating phase. Blasted past it in fact. "Uhm, about how long this ballet is. How long is it, by the way?"

"About two hours. Why?" she questioned, an impish smile on her face. She knew exactly the state she was putting him in.

"Because after this, I intend to take you home and. . . " he whispered in her ear, gaining him a wide eyed stare and possibly the broadest smile he had seen from Sara.

"I can hardly wait," she said as the curtain started to rise. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Remember the Dodd case from last week? I had tickets to this performance before that. They're doing a balletic version of Orwell's 'Animal Farm'. That's why Dodd was dressed as the bunny rabbit."

"You're kidding, right?" Grissom asked, incredously.

"Nope."

With that, Grissom glanced towards the stage where several men, all clearly 250 pounds or more, were standing, dressed as various animals. Everything from an albino alligator to a psycadelic pink panda.

Only in Vegas, he sighed.


End file.
